Loves equally strength functioning as a comparable great force
by Calthy
Summary: Seriously so much Shrios.


Loves equally strength functioning as a comparable great force

Seriously so much Shrios.

Title Chapter 1: Adnexus.

Warning: Strong and sexual language.

You thought that just the force of a hit is greatly? There is another one a hidden force an invisible one but with such power, strength, greatness and majesty that it can compete and be compared to all the other ones: Love. Referring here to the unconditional love of Thane Krios and Commander Shepard. As a Duo of harmony, intellect, spirituality, science and also in some way anatomy those two more than different beings will be the ultimate expression of unity and together they will shine brightly just as the aura of the moon. Bringing the metaphysics down by turning it into a likewise visible touchable physics. The strength of this force, their new well-defined force, is expanding greatly throughout the universe.

Let their journey begin:

Indeed they settled very well as a crew and to be honest: They weren´t fools. Some of the crew members noticed very well that there will be, an in their eyes, awkwardly drell-human-couple-thing right here on the Normandy.

Joker is shaking his head speaking out his disappointment straight towards EDI. Even as an AI she seems to have enough of his talks. "Jeff. Take a scan at us. Isn´t it the same sort of program being used by other living beings?"

"Us? Well. No. You can´t compare this to us. Being honest I remember earthly times...yeah…right back…on earth.. there.. already was an affection for some of us to let me call it..robots, but...those other aliens… specifically drells. I mean. Drells. Have you seen Krios? He isn´t even able to talk without vibrating everything down with his voice. He´s like a living vibrator - a totally creepy green vibrator. Are they even an alien species? Or just the result of a frog who received one of these things straight into his -" he coughs and goes on "and then exploded and then those drells came out? I mean Shepard. It is Shepard. She´s my fucking Commander. How can I even fly this ship knowing that theres a cactus thing digging around her?" "Stop it Jeff!" "EDI..."

"Talk to Jacob there you two have some thing in common. My capacities are just tired of this. Shepard can take the one she wants."

"Interesting, interesting...the one she wants?"

Joker flinches.

"Garrus. Fuck. Why couldn´t you step in louder? I mean I´m hearing you every freaking time.. "

"Not this time Jeff. What did you hear Vakarian?"

"Just the last thing EDI...so...I suppose that our Commander wants...me...doesn´t she?"

"Garrus...we actually.. we´re talking about Krios."

A little punch into his turian heart. "Krios? Uhm...sure. Sure..he...is..very...specific."

" .SHIT. Specific?! I mean you´re not even able to talk to him! I tried it guys and I can tell you: He´s either silence and you´re looking into his stoned face for hours without getting even a fucking vibration sound out of it, or, he´s talking literally shit and just vibrating throughout the whole room. I can´t get this being. There is no way to have a serious conversation with him. I wonder how Shepard gets along with this. Seems they´re having a lot of talks lately."

"She is a woman."

"Oh come on EDI whats that suppose to mean? Does it mean that Krios is in no need to put any logical context into his words, oh, no, my bad, I mean in his vibrations because words aren´t even able to escape his mouth and that Shepard is just absorbing those strangely awkward vibration vibrating sounds when they are having a talk?"

"This could be one option" Garrus adds.

"Hell no."

"You are just wrong."

"Oh come on EDI. Stand behind me, I mean, us."

Why does this shit bother him so much? He has a fable for EDI but he still likes Shepard. Was he even jealous?

Then he suddenly freezes and speaks with his most serious tone: "Commander!"

"Is this a fucking coffee shop?!"

"A what?"

"A coffee shop Garrus where people meet, have fun and TALK! Or are we instead standing right in the cockpit of my ship, which I´m ruling with more than iron, steel, take whatever hard metal you can think of and in which I recruited the BEST PROFESSIONALLY PROFESSIONAL TO FULFIL THEIR WORK, HUH?!" "I I we we just" "Get the HELL OUT OF HERE VAKARIAN AND YOU JOKER REMOVE THE FUCKING AUTO PILOT AND KEEP PUSHING AND KEEP GOING ARE WE CLEAR HUMAN AND TURIAN?!" There was no way for an argument or discussion in that kind of situation. "Clear Commander" the duet answers. Garrus passes by but was suddenly held back by her arm. "If work is done I have no problem with this. I´d like to hear even more jokes myself. But yet the work isn´t done or is it?" _If work is ever done_ , she thinks to herself. "It is...right, Shepard. Uhm, I mean, Commander."

She steps out and checks on Liara.

"Shit that was close" Jokers lasts words towards the turian.

"Oh and before I forget this Shepard…I have one more question left" The asari looks with a big grin to the Commander. "What is it Liara?" "Thane Krios." "What about him?" "Oh Shepard. Do you two…I mean…theres something big going on am I right?" Shepard raises her eyebrow, "I have no bloody time for this, Liara. Good bye." Liara giggles. Thats a yes. "I wish you the best", she whispers before she turns back to her monitors, smiling.

She comes to me, her posture tense. "Join me Siha" I say. A disappearing of the tiny fury in her eyes, her face relaxing, tension flying away. A little shine of joy and happiness spreading through her. "Thane" a sound as a relief. A marvellous smile appearing on her face.

As soon as his hands touches hers, by taking them softly and also protectively within his, she releases a deepened breath. His eyes following her slowly up and down moving shoulders. "Siha. Would you allow me?" "Pardon? What exactly do you mean?" Suddenly the back of her hands at his lips receiving a light touch of them, a short kiss. Gently he positions them back on the table. He is standing up, nearing his confused Commander and steps elegantly behind her. "Thane, what are you…" She feels his hands right on her shoulders. _No way_ , she thinks."If this is going to hurt I will –huuhhhhhhh fuck me sideways." Shit did she really just say that? "Excuse me Siha?" "I…oh yes. Sorry Thane I, huh, it´s been years since I received a massage. I just wasn't prepared OH SHIT YES for ohhh this." "I see." "You´re awkwardly smiling aren't you?" "Maybe I am Siha." "Even if I´m hearing your voice through this translator Krios I know your body language well enough to -" "Are you sure my light?" "I ooooh yes right there! Keep.. it… going…yes! So you´re making fun of me aren't you?" "I will not perform an action as this. I am currently enjoying your relaxation under my movements." "Oh they are quite marvellous Thane…they truly are…thank you." "An assumption. You want me to stop Siha?" "Unfortunately yes. I am not willing to take too much of relaxation. This would make me at some point a bit…kind of dizzy. We still have work to do. There´s still this bloody meeting with the council." "Your way of thinking impresses me very well. You are right." He remains motionless. "Let´s visit the centre of the Crewdeck then, shall we?" "Indeed beautiful." "Beautiful, huh? That is someway…in many respects…quite…too soft, don't you think so, Thanybaby?" The assassin smirks. Brightly. "Well..."- he´s shut down by the Commanders lips. A hum at a deep frequency escapes his throat while Shepards tongue wildly takes care of his mouth. She rubs her hips against his pants causing him to embrace her stronger, the pressure within his hands to hold her even tighter. "Siha, I mmhhh", "Love and care", he murmurs between those kisses "You". She stops and whispers "I love you too" before she catches his beautiful lips again.

The Commander scans through the latest arguments of the council with highly concentration. She´s literally getting ready for this freaking bloody meeting. The talks will be very important for the next missions. Thane watches his hard working love with a bit of amusement. She´s deeply focused but she still looks endlessly adorable to him. After reading her last page she turns to face the assassin. She noticed his funny smile very well, the way he stares at her. "The Gentleman over there, yes, you, exactly, seems to enjoy himself? That's a bit fishy. However, since we´re already here: Let me guess: How about a cup of tea Thane?" "It is my pleasure Siha. I will." This lovely translator… so she has to guess: "You´re.. willing?" "Indeed. I´d like that." Ah. Fine. She was right. "I´ll prepare it myself. No worries here: I´ll gossip about the council later."

"My thanks Siha."

The pilot himself joins. "Joker whats wrong?" Shepard jokes. "I smelled fresh coffee and also some weird tea sorts" "How bloody dare you, they aren´t weird they are traditional. Understood?" He laughs. „Sure Commander." "Did you turn it on? Is my ship connected with the autopilot?" "Of course, yeah Commander." „Good. You better should."

The Commander turns to the assassin, he himself nods towards her. "I´ll have to go. Be nice Joker!"

"I´ll try."

"Trying? That´s not quite what I had in mind."

"I´m doing it Commander."

"Marvellous, there we go." She leaves.

There he is. Sitting in complete silence right in front of Krios. Thanes eyes following her until she disappears. Joker clears his throat: "Thane, so...you´re an… assassin. That's…very…trustful." No response. "Well then…...oeh…this coat...yeah.. you... you´re...wearing this...coat..I mean..even.. for...showering?"

"I don´t.", his answer cold.

Shit that's awkward: "Yeah...of course of course..." Joker gets nervous, the tip of his fingers playing an unrhythmical rhythm on the table. Thanes hands instead are folded calmed beneath his chin. He instead is not even moving one little thing.

Garrus joins. Joker is giving his buddy the -please-save-me-view. "How are you two doing?" the turian speaks. "We eh uh well" "Getting to know each other I suppose?" he´s taking a seat next to Joker. "Yeah, Thane, I suppose he´s quite fine once you.. get to...know him." "So...what do you know or mh…let me say…figured out.. about each other lately?" Garrus-stop-this-shit-view. "Come on Joker" he whispers. "The eh the autopilot I have to go...back to work. Anyway, it was…yeah… lovely fun to.. meet you, Thane." He hurries away straight back to the cockpit. Garrus sighs and watches Krios. Nothing. Pure silence. Still silence. Then out of nowhere the drell starts to move of course this is completely unexpected to Garrus. Thane shrugs. Garrus instantly uses this opportunity: "That went someway horrible didn´t it?" _Spirits now he´s looking dangerous_. "A referring towards my behaving? I wasn´t impolite." He answers even colder. Garrus is not giving up: "Sometimes humans are not very easy, aren´t they?" "This human specifically is. But I have to admit Officer Vakarian: To me it seems to come down to the individuals." "Sure...sure...such individuals as Shepard?" Thane smiles, "Indeed. Siha is a rare star shining brightly in this universe. Of course the one- we might know. " "Interesting, interesting so will you one day write a little poetry for her?" "I don´t think so, Officer Vakarian. Just because I am aware of aesthetical metaphors it does not mean that I am currently a poet."

"I..was...joking." "I see. Then our humour is probably different."

"It maybe is Krios it maybe is."

Everyone was wondering how he and Shepard would get along with each other.


End file.
